When You Have to Say Goodbye
by freefromsight
Summary: When the Volturi decided that Renesmee was too dangerous to live her family fought for the chance for her to escape with Jacob. Now the two of them must rebuild their lives with only each other as a link to a former life they must now forget.
1. At the End of The Day

All rights belong to Stephanie Meyer

* * *

"_Wait until they're totally distracted, then run with her. Get as far from this place as you possibly can. When you've gone as far as you can on foot, she has what you need to get you in the air."_

"_You're the only one we could ever trust her with."_

"_If you didn't love her so much, I could never bear this. I know you can protect her."_

Over and over I replayed the last words that I ever heard Bella say as I continued to run, still paying attention to the little hands gripping my fur harder then she had to. I wish I could look back and see her face, to comfort her; I could only imagine what she was thinking about…the same people I was thinking about.

I had to keep running. The Volturi had decided to attack. I had to save her. Not only was she my imprint but now she was the only piece of my former life that I had left.

It took me a few minutes to realize that it was starting to get lighter, dawn was almost here, and hopefully that meant that the vampires wouldn't be out looking for us. But it also meant that I had to be careful since a child riding on a wolf would look a bit suspicious. I decided that slipping into Canada would be the best bet, lots of forest to hide us.

I finally slowed down and had Nessie slip off of me so that I could change back. When I saw her face I instantly wish I hadn't. Tear stains were plainly visible running all the way down her chin, she hadn't even thought about wiping them away. Her eyes were red and swollen from the tears, yet in her face was a quite determination, although I wasn't sure what that meant.

She gave me a sad little smile and then turned around so that she wouldn't have to see me change back. As I became my human self I realized that I was completely naked. "Nessie don't turn around just yet," I told her as I unzipped the backpack. Luckily Bella had thrown in a pair of track pants for me. There were also two passports. I flipped the first one open and read the name. I snorted; of course Bella would think it was funny to give me the last name Wolfe. I took the other one and gave it a quick look, Vanessa Wolfe. I chocked up a little at that one. She was mine now.

I quickly turned her around and gave her the biggest hug I could without squishing her but even that was hard not to do. She gave me her sad little smile again and put her hand to my cheek. Images of her parents, her family, and the wolves all flashed so quickly that it was hard to see them clearly but how she was feeling definitely showed. "I don't know what happened to them Nessie, but we can't go back, it's too risky. I'm so sorry baby." I felt the tears well up but I refused to cry them, I would wait for when Nessie was asleep.

She looked down at her locket and sighed. "I miss them too" I whispered to her, "But we're together and I know that's not much kid but it's all I can give you." She smiled that sad smile again and asked "Where are we going to go?" I looked at her for a moment, realizing that she had grown up a little more in the past couple days and that I still had information to get. "Rio de Janeiro" I told her as we started walking to the main road. I needed answers. I wasn't going to lose her. Not after this.


	2. On Our Own

Thanks for those who decided to follow after only one chapter up. Hopefully you like it!

All Rights belong to Stephenie Meyer

* * *

It took us a little longer then I would have liked to get to Rio. First of all I had to get shoes and a shirt because without them…no service. Luckily it hadn't been raining and the sun came up making it a nice day so someone had put out their laundry to dry…and even left a pair of shoes. I felt bad but if they knew my situation, well they wouldn't believe me but sympathy would be there I'm sure.

I had Nessie hide just near the trees that no one would notice her but to where I still could see her. Honestly it scared the crap out of me just to let her be that far away from me. I rushed back to her as soon as I got the clothes, scooped her up and twirled her around secretly glad that nothing had happened. She giggled, a real laugh and my heart felt like it was going to explode with happiness.

When I had stopped twirling she sighed and yawned a little clearly wanting to sleep. I kissed her forehead "Not yet honey, wait until we get to the airport ok?" She nodded and looked out toward the road. We were in the suburbs so I figured there was a bus or something that could pick us up.

We walked a little until we found a bus stop and sat down on the bench. It was just the two of us but Nessie decided to crawl into my lap. "Nessie," I said quietly in case anyone could hear "maybe we should pretend you can't talk for the time being." She sighed yet again, I could tell that there was something on her mind but unfortunately now was not the time to ask.

The bus driver came and as we got on he gave a little gasp as he saw Nessie. "Hello there sweetie," he said as he smiled at her "how are you today?" She gave me a quick look and then looked at the elderly bus driver and gave him a smile. "She doesn't talk" I explained as I slipped the money. Again Bella had thought of everything and had slipped in some Canadian money as well as Mexican.

As we sat down Nessie crawled in my lap but this time took my hands and moved them across her, sort of like a seatbelt. As we hit downtown her tummy gave a little rumble and I whispered in her ear "we can get some food at the airport, it's going to be human though." Nessie nodded looking out the window.

We got to the airport twenty minutes later and I realized we had no luggage as we got up to the counter. The woman narrowed her eyes and looked back and forth from Nessie to me. "Our luggage was stolen when we got here, and it has just been the most miserable trip that we cut it early and are going somewhere else." I claimed with a sad and exhausted note. "All my pretty dresses…gone." I heard a little voice chime in and a sniffle to follow. Man was Nessie good; the woman bumped us to first class as a result of feeling so bad.

Another hour wait with some expensive rare steak (the only thing she would eat without making faces) and we were on the plane. As soon as the seatbelt sign came off Nessie came over to my seat, crawled on my lap and fell asleep immediately. As I absent-mindedly stroked her hair I realized that I could see her dreams and maybe have a clue to all the sighing. I put her hand to my cheek. The first image was of her parents, the second of fire and smoke rising. Over and over the images played with the unmistakable feeling of guilt. Oh boy.


	3. In My Life

Just a short one this time to tide people over as I figure out my next move. Thanks to those who have subscribed and I would love to hear some reviews!

I do not own anything to do with Twilight. If I did I would be rich. But I'm not. Stephenie Meyer is rich because all rights belong to her.

* * *

I continued to hold Nessie as she slept throughout the plane ride. I stopped watching her dreams though and started to think about the people back home. I couldn't help but wonder who was left alive on both side of the fight. Who would know if we were alive? Would they know where we would go?

The seatbelt sign came on and I had to put Nessie down. She awoke as soon as I did. "Too cold" she murmured as she strapped herself in. I smiled at her "don't worry Nessie; we are going someplace nice and hot." She looked at me with a flash of anger in her eyes "I don't want to go someplace hot, then you'll be too hot and I won't like to hug you…and I have to hug you because you're the only one I've got and it's all because of me!"

She said it so fast I could barely catch it but there was no mistaking the tears that followed. Nessie didn't cry like normal children, her tears were running down her face, silent throughout the whole thing. It was worse then any kid wailing or crying loudly. Of course she would blame herself; she was Bella's daughter after all.

I took her face and cupped it in my hands and gently turned her towards me. "Nessie," I said in a quiet yet serious tone "no one is blaming you. You are the reason that so many people were happy. You are the reason that the vampires and werewolves were able to get along again. If we could go back in time not one person would choose anything differently, you have to believe me. You have always been worth it to your parents and to me."

She remained silent as I wiped her tears away with my thumbs. I could tell she was having trouble believing me but that didn't matter so much to me as I let go of her face. What matter to me was that plane had landed. We were in Rio. We had work to do.


	4. A Heart Full of Love

Thanks to those who have reviewed and subscribed. It's always nice to know people like/ are interested in what I write. It's been a little while since I've updated and this one is a little longer then the others to make up for it. *Side note I think it is a little sadder so beware*

All of the rights of the Twilight series belong to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

We landed in Rio. As we finally made it out of the airport I realized how bright it was…and dry. Completely opposite from Forks but that was definitely a good thing right now. Luckily I had taken some Spanish so I would be able to communicate without too much difficulty.

I carried Nessie with me to the taxi. She would not let me put her down to walk if she could help it. As we got in I asked the driver for a good hotel. We ended up at the InterContinental Hotel Rio in a matter of ten minutes.

We went up to the front desk. Nessie was still in my arms. I loved this little girl, she was my life and anything I could do to make her feel a little better I would but man this was going to get old fast. The front desk gave us a key to a suite and I had decided we'd stay there for a week. I had more then enough money but eventually I would have to look for a job.

As I opened the door to our suite Nessie jumped out of my arms to take a look around. She dropped the little backpack she had been carrying and went to stare out the window. This was my opportunity to look in the backpack a little more thoroughly. I opened it and found a couple of letters. One was for Charlie, another for Renee, one for me, and one for Renesmee. Well I thought as I looked at the letter, no time like the present.

"Nessie," I called to her "there is a letter here for you. Would you like to read it?" She glanced at me then back out the window and sighed. "Yes please," she said as she walked over. "Would you like to read it by yourself or should I read it to you?" I asked as I opened the envelope for her. "I want to read it myself," she said in a little voice. I handed her three pages and watched as she started to read them.

She read them slower then she would read anything else, as if savoring the last words her mother had written. Nessie did not show any emotion at all. It was fine for the first five minutes but ten minutes later I started to get worried. "Is anything wrong?" I asked. She lowered the paper and smiled a little. "No my Jacob, nothing is wrong. I'm a little hungry. Can we eat?"

I thought it was an odd response. Frankly I was expecting her to burst into tears or scream or do something to that effect. I would have preferred it to tell the truth. "Sure sweetie but we'll have to eat human for this week. Next week when we find a place to live we can go hunting." Nessie nodded a bit and then put the letter back in her backpack. "Can I also get some different clothes?" she asked as she headed towards the door. "Yeah kid I'll call downstairs about it." I said a little stunned. It seemed as if she had turned around completely from the sad little girl even a day ago.

We went to dinner in the hotel. Aquarela it is called and bonus it was a buffet were I could stuff my face and no one would really notice…well not too much anyways.

Renesmee was very talkative throughout dinner. It made me suspicious. First of all, Nessie never like to talk out loud if she could avoid it and she never talked this much. "Jacob can we find a place near the jungle, I don't think I want to live in the city. Can we get a bathing suit when we go shopping because I want to go to the beach and go swimming, maybe I can see some pretty fishes!" she enthusiastically kept up this stream if chatter until we finished eating and were back at the room.

"What do you want to do now Nessie?" I asked wondering what was up with her. "Jacob I'm really tired. Can I go to sleep now?" She asked with a yawn. Even though it was relatively early we had just come from a different time zone. "Sure," I said smiling at her "where are you going to sleep?" I asked thinking of the couple rooms we had acquired. "Can't I just fall asleep like I used to?" she asked with a little quiver in her voice. She put her hand up to my cheek and I saw images of her being held falling asleep in a different pair of loving arms each night.

I thought about our new hidden identities here. How we would have to pretend to be father and daughter until…well I couldn't think about being imprints in that way right now. I wanted to stay in Rio as long as possible. Plus I needed to find out if some myths were truths if I was to know how long I would get to have Renesmee.

"Well," I said slowly, wondering how I could say this without hurting her feelings "we're going to have to change things around a bit. People are going to have to think we are father and daughter if we're going to live here and as you get older you won't be able to do that anymore."

She smiled at me "Ok my Jacob, I'm ready to change. I want us to be together forever ok? I'll do whatever it takes." She was melting my heart with every word she spoke. "How about I hold you until you fall asleep and then put you in bed? You can sleep in my room until you feel comfortable on your own." Nessie nodded and climbed into my arms were in less then five minutes she was out.

I gently carried her to my room and laid her on the bed. I went back out to the living room and went to the backpack. I had to know what that letter said. I scanned it quickly. The beginning was how Bella and Edward met, their story, everything. Bella definitely didn't hold back. Then it was about her difficult pregnancy and the short yet amazing time she and Nessie had together. Finally I found the paragraph that I was looking for.

_My beautiful baby girl, you now know how much your father and I love you even more then could ever be put into words. Do not feel guilty at what has happened. We were put on this earth to have you and make sure that you grow up into the bright young woman I know you'll become. I would protect you from anything and anyone, I will always be willing die for you. It is what any mother would do for her child. Your father, aunts and uncles, and your grandparents would rather die then see you harmed. Please do not mourn for us. We will always be together in our hearts. You have a whole stack of angels looking after you and Jacob. Be good to each other. Renesmee, Jacob has lost his family too, his love for you, to see you safe, are keeping him away from all that he has known and he is happy to do it. Seeing you in pain makes him feel pain and no one should be sad. I know you two will have a happy and amazingly beautiful life together so long as you are happy. Be happy my Renesmee, whatever you do, be happy._

_I'll love you forever_

_Mom_

Tears hit my eyes and with Nessie not around I could finally let them loose. I hadn't really considered what I left behind; to me it was always about Nessie and making sure she was safe. But know those thoughts weighed on my mind. I put the letter back, and reached for mine. I was a little scared at what it said. Luckily it was only one page and a short one at that.

_Jacob,_

_You're my best man. I know you were the only one who could take care of Renesmee and love her as much as I do, as Edward does. I am truly sorry for the pain I have caused you time and time again and yet now I am asking you to leave your family, your pack, everything you knew to protect my child. I know if I ever said this face to face you would laugh at me and tell me to stop being so stupid, that she's your everything and that you love her. Without you I don't know what we'd do. I always thought of you as my sun. As I prepare myself for the possibility that I may die, I know that wherever and whatever happens in the next life, I will carry the warmth of your sun and knowing you love my daughter with me._

_Love_

_Bella_

The pain was too intense, the letter was too sad, a little funny, and all Bella, my best friend. It hit me how much I would miss her. But like Renesmee I would be happy. Even if I didn't know how much longer that would be for.


	5. Lovely Ladies

Thanks to those who reviewed and who are following the story. I would like to hear what you think about the story so please review! Also something a little lighter from last chapter.

Stephenie Meyer came up with everything Twilight so all the rights are clearly not mine.

* * *

I went to bed and just stared at Nessie as I waited to fall asleep. She looked like an angel with her long curly hair. I wondered if it ever made her uncomfortable, too hot in this weather. Maybe we should get it cut…I'd have to ask her about it I thought as I slowly drifted into sleep.

I was awakened something tickling my palm. Around and around went the circles of something soft. I cracked open my eye the tiniest bit and saw that Renesmee's finger was the culprit. She wasn't even looking at me, just staring down at the hand that would engulf hers in a second.

It gave me an idea. I let her trace another circle and then quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her on to my chest. She laughed as it caught her off guard and all I could seem to do was smile. "Morning my Jacob," she sang with happiness in her voice. "Morning Nessie," I smiled at her "How did you sleep?" Nessie made her way to my cheek and put her hand on it. I could see that she was really comfortable and slept well. "Yeah these beds are pretty good," I said and started to stretch my arms.

She kept her hand on my face and the picture shifted to different clothes and her longing for them. "Ok, I get the message," I said as I started to sit up. I picked her up and put her on the bed. That's when I noticed something. "Uhhhh, Nessie," I said unsure of how this was going to go "no offence but you need a shower or a bath or something."

She had never smelt bad but people were definitely going to notice. I was waiting for her to get mad or upset but she looked right into my eyes with a smile on her face "Jacob, no offence…but you do too!" she giggled. I sniffed myself and smiled. "Yeah I guess I do." We both laughed. "Ok," I said standing up. "I'll make a phone call for some clothes for the both of us and for some breakfast. Do you need help getting clean?" She slid off the bed and shook her head no.

I called front desk about some clothes and they said they would send someone up. I gave her my measurements and said that I also had a five year old girl with me. Then I called room service and ordered enough food for five people. Whatever Nessie did not want I would make sure it didn't get wasted.

After the calls I waited by the bathroom door in case Nessie needed help with anything. Five minutes later she came out with a huge towel engulfing her like a blanket. I was about to ask her about clothes when she curled her little finger, telling me to come closer to her. Putting her hand on my cheek all the questions were explained.

"Ok, you don't want to smelly up the new clothes I get it," I said with a smile. "I'll be less then five. If someone knocks on the door, don't open it, call me ok?" She nodded a smile and then went to sit on the couch. She found the remote and started watching. Weird I thought as I headed to the shower. I didn't think she liked TV.

I had the fastest shower in history and grabbed a robe so I wouldn't stink up my clothes and came out of the bathroom just as I heard the knock on the door. Breakfast was here. Nessie had a bit of toast and fruit while I inhaled everything else. Soon after there was another knock on the door and as I opened it I was greeted to a sight of several racks of clothing and a small blonde woman.

"Hello Mr. Wolfe," she said as she started wheeling in the clothes. "My name is Lia and I will be helping you with clothing selections." For a moment I didn't know who she was talking to and then I groaned internally. I really needed to start remembering that my last name had changed.

She wheeled into the living room where she saw Nessie. "This is my daughter Vanessa," I stated a little awkwardly "but you can call her Nessie, everyone does." Nessie smiled at her and turned off the TV. "Well hello Nessie, it is nice to meet you." Lia smiled back "I have a lot of pretty clothes for you to try on. Would you like to go into your bedroom and we can give your dad a little fashion show?" Nessie nodded her head and got up and went into her room, Lia was about to follow her but I cleared my throat and motioned her over.

"Um, Lia," I started, a little unsure of how to proceed. "Nessie needs a whole new wardrobe, everything included…" Lia smiled "don't worry I have everything she'll possibly need, including undergarments." I smiled as she went to attend to Nessie.

A few minutes later Nessie came out in this really pretty blue sundress, man I can't even describe how amazing she looked. She twirled around for me and smiled. "Wow Ness," I said a little stunned "you look beautiful." She blushed, and continued smiling as she went back into the room. For over an hour I watched her try on one outfit after another. Man this Lia chick was good. Everything was just perfect for Nessie.

After we picked out about thirty favorites Lia looked at me "Your turn," she stated as she brought the new rack into the room. I looked stunned. "Wait, you want me to try them on?" She turned towards me "Yes, now as a male I know that's not the norm but Nessie gave you a fashion show, it's only fair to give one in return." Nessie clapped her hands in agreement "Do it!" she claimed in excitement. After that how was I to refuse?

So I tried on the clothes, did my little turn on the catwalk and got some things that, let's face it, I looked good in. It took the whole morning before we had finished and we each had a bundle of new clothes for our new lives.


End file.
